


Янтарное небо

by DannyLocke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyLocke/pseuds/DannyLocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В горле печет от выпитого виски, но он абсолютно трезв. Случайно натыкаясь на собственное отражение в блестящих подносах и окнах, он не видит улыбки и всякий раз торопливо возвращает ее на свое сухое лицо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Янтарное небо

***

 

Лидия совсем не замечает, как делает это. Нет, даже не так: Лидия не замечает, что делает. Даже с ее потрясающей сообразительностью. С ее умом, достойным премий, достойным того, чтобы ее показывали по телевизору, чтобы она выигрывала во всяких унылых передачах про соревнования ботаников. О, она бы взорвала эти идиотские передачи. С ней в любом конкурсе был бы только один раунд.

Жюри забывали бы считать раунды.  
Ведущие забывали бы задавать вопросы, а участники - отвечать на них.  
Там, рядом с ней, все нахрен забывали бы свои имена.  
Они пялились бы на нее - все как один - и проигрывали.  
Проигрыш, проигрыш, проигрыш.  
Сопровождаемый улыбкой вишневых губ.  
И еще один, другой, и третий - нелепый проигрыш лучшего ученика такой-то частной калифорнийской школы.  
Проигрыш ведущего и каждого бедного зрителя.  
Взмах ее длинных ресниц в качестве утешительного приза.

В мире, который Стайлз наполовину знает, наполовину воображает, все влюблены в Лидию Мартин, потому что - иначе никак. Либо ты влюблен, либо не знаком с ней.  
Она мимолетно улыбается Стайлзу, раз - и промелькнуло, а он все равно успевает улыбнуться в ответ.  
Ты либо проигрываешь, либо не играешь.

Она не замечает, что делает каждый раз, когда дарит ему свою улыбку. Взмах ресниц. Каждое касание молочного цвета пальцев мочки уха, украшенного серьгой.  
Каждый раз, когда обнимает и говорит:

\- Спасибо.

Просто понятия не имеет.

\- Ты всегда знаешь ответы, Стайлз.

Когда ей что-нибудь нужно, она платит за помощь слишком много. Не считая. Стайлз оказывается все глубже в яме, куда выбрасывают прогоревших в игре на телевидении с Лидией Мартин, в смысле, прогоревших так сильно, что можно только выбросить, этих счастливых, глупо улыбающихся и мертвых.

Ему семь лет, когда в класс приходит новая девочка - и она ему вообще не нравится. Ни капли. Она такая... красивая. Он знает много симпатичных девчонок, но эта - слишком красивая. Слишком рыжая. Она слишком умная. Яркая. Маленькая девочка, в которой слишком - даже ее улыбка.  
Они сталкиваются на перемене, маленькая Лидия сидит на корточках и собирает в пенал канцелярскую мелочь: розовый ластик, фломастеры, ручки, тюбик корректора, все это - валяется на полу вокруг.  
Ее яростные слезы вдруг делают слишком больно, и Стайлз замирает посреди холла. Он прогоняет непонятное ощущение в первую же секунду и подходит к ней, останавливаясь в шаге.

\- Эй, кто тебя толкнул?

Маленькая Лидия поднимает на него взгляд своих мокрых зеленых глаз - тогда они еще были просто зеленые - и щурится:

\- Не твое дело.

Стайлз теряется всего на секунду, а потом фыркает.

\- И не надо, чтобы было мое.

Лидия шмыгает носом. Оранжевый фломастер катится по мрамору, она тянет руку, но кто-то чуть не толкает ее ногой, проходя мимо.  
Стайлз поднимает фломастер и приносит ей. Протягивает в ладони с растопыренными пальцами, и Лидия смотрит на него угрюмо и зло, в ее взгляде слишком много вызова.

\- Спасибо, - первый раз, когда она благодарит его. Так она с ним впервые здоровается.  
\- Меня зовут Стайлз.  
\- Что это за имя такое?

Стайлз передергивает плечами и улыбается.

\- Сам придумал, ну, Скотт немного помог с последней буквой. Мне нравится.

Лидия фыркает, но почему-то Стайлзу кажется, что ей нравится тоже.

Ему пятнадцать, он подрабатывает в автосервисе, чтобы скопить на нормальные сальники и зимние шины для своего джипа (на котором ни разу не катался по городу). В основном, только этим он и занимается, потому что сидеть на скамье запасных в команде по лакроссу - даже не считается за занятие, как и чтение комиксов, и увлечение инженерией через Интернет.

Лидия уже стала королевой школы. Все любят ее - даже те, кто ненавидит, так говорят. Стайлзу вообще ничего не приходится говорить. Лидия - кинозвезда, а ему не доводится болтать с кинозвездами.

Она сидит на одну парту впереди. Нога на ногу. Платье: синий верх, светлый низ, поясок цвета темного дуба. Туфли - в цвет пояску. Сумочка стоит дороже, чем весь костюм учительницы, распинающейся у доски.  
Стайлз сидит прямо за ней, протянуть руку - и он дотронется до волос темно-медового оттенка. Волосы кинозвезд не бывают рыжими или русыми, они не бывают «мягкими», они «шелковые», цвета янтаря, цвета сладкой корицы. Стайлз даже не думает о том, чтобы заговорить с холодным экраном, в который пялится.

Лидия вдруг неспешно поворачивается к нему и смотрит своими глазами латунного цвета, хотя в них есть и немного бирюзового, и еле заметные крапинки малахита. Она вполголоса говорит:

\- У тебя найдется запасной карандаш?

Безусловно, у него найдется что угодно. Для нее у него всегда есть запасной карандаш.

\- Да, конечно. Сейчас, - Стайлз шарит в рюкзаке. Хлопает по нагрудному карману рубашки.

Лидия покачивает ногой и слегка улыбается. Платит слишком много за такую маленькую помощь. Стайлз передает ей свой запасной карандаш, нагретый теплом его груди, теплом его сердца, скрытого только ребрами, тканями тела и одежды - мало, чтобы не спалить его с потрохами.

Лидия весь урок задумчиво вертит карандаш в пальцах, сует за ухо. На протяжении сорока минут Стайлз написал три строки в своем конспекте. Привычка носить этот, именно этот поганый карандаш в нагрудном кармане не оставляла его в покое весь следующий год.

Стайлзу восемнадцать, Лидия смотрит на него во все глаза, они кажутся огромными - два виридиановых озера, полных ужаса, и она выдает Стайлзу аванс, не представляя, как засыпает его с головой:

\- Господи, ты же гений, Стайлз, ты самый умный человек, которого я знаю, пожалуйста, вытащи нас отсюда!

Темнота безызвестного места подернута дымкой бледного света, все, что можно понять - сегодня полнолуние, вместе с ними в забитой ржавым металлолом тьме шарится оборотень, которому снесло крышу. Его рык доносится из-за гор какого-то хлама, и Лидия вздрагивает каждый раз, как он что-нибудь роняет. Это может быть кто угодно - знакомый или нет, друг или враг. Каждый раз, как раздается лязг рушащегося железа, Лидия вцепляется в предплечья Стайлза.

\- Думай, - ее шепот опаляет воздух, - давай же.

Лидия сжимает его запястья бледными сильными пальцами, безумные от страха глаза ни на миг не отводят взгляд, и она приказывает:

\- Думай, Стайлз!

Его мозг работает мощнее любого процессора, он почти ничего не видит перед собой, представляя планировку здания, конструкцию стен и окон: это место похоже на один из гаражей автомобильной мастерской, в таких помещениях всегда есть подвалы, где-то здесь должен быть люк в подвал, где-то совсем рядом - у одной из стен...

\- Стайлз, - голос Лидии звучит на высокой ноте, поднять выше - и человеческий слух не уловит частоту. В паре метров за ее спиной - два синих огня и голодный утробный рык.

Лидия вдруг обнимает его, хватается, как за спасательный круг, и Стайлз разворачивает ее, закрывая собой, и ведет в сторону, туда, где, он думает, сможет ее спрятать.

Двадцатью минутами позже у него на губах соленые, как море, слезы, отдающей вишневым блеском для губ, отдающие запахом солнца.  
Лидия, когда на ней нет любимых духов - пахнет солнцем. Палящим светом.

Два дня спустя этот поцелуй перестает существовать. Никакого поцелуя не было.

Была оплата его труда. Слишком высокая. Фальшивыми деньгами, но в таком количестве, что не можешь не навоображать себе всякого. Не можешь не думать: я почти был им. Почти был поганым миллиардером и королем, солнце почти стало моим.  
А потом понимаешь: солнце не может быть твоим, это чертово солнце. Что за хрень у тебя в голове.  
Проблема Стайлза спустя два дня после прогулки по краю жизни, его проблема в том, что в полицию нельзя заявить о пропаже поцелуя.  
Не найти виновных, никого нельзя осудить. С этим вообще ничего не сделаешь.

Лидия крадет у него еще один. Еще целую сотню.  
Она звонит ему между выпускным и поступлением в университет. Середина июня. Голос у нее нервный, больной, кажется, она только что плакала, как тогда, в первом классе, и ее интонация означает, что это не его дело. Лидия говорит:

\- Ты сможешь приехать?  
\- К тебе? Сейчас?  
\- Да, ко мне, сейчас. Немедленно.

Стайлзу хочется ответить: в любое время суток. Когда угодно.

\- Хорошо, окей, скоро буду. Ты только не... не реви, лады? Что случилось?  
\- Просто приезжай.

«Не твое дело».  
И сбрасывает.

Стайлз приезжает через пятнадцать минут, паркует джип рядом с новой машиной Лидии; раньше, чем успевает надавить на кнопку звонка, дверь открывается.  
Лидия хватает его за руку и тащит в дом.  
От нее пахнет духами, крепким спиртным и дымом. Несет, как от шлюхи, сказал бы кто-нибудь. Джексон, может быть, бросал ей такое дерьмо в лицо, когда они ссорились.

Лидия ведет Стайлза вверх по лестнице, он не успевает ни спросить о чем-либо, ни даже осмотреться. Понять, есть ли в доме кто-то еще. Комната, из которой доносится музыка, врубленная явно на полную мощь, заволочена дымом, и она исчезает из поля зрения еще на третьей ступеньке.

Лидия закрывает дверь своей спальни, Стайлз стоит посреди и смотрит во все глаза, ни хрена не понимая, и вновь не успевает ни о чем спросить.  
Лидия бросает на него взгляд, полный какого-то дикого отчаяния, которое она пытается взять под контроль. И целует его еще раз.  
Еще раз грабит.

\- Стой, стой, что за...  
\- Мы расстались с Эйданом.

Стайлз слегка нахмуривает брови. Моргает. Естественно. Расставание. Истерика. Ревность.  
Другие атрибуты мести и яростных манипуляций королевы Лидии.

\- Беда, - он аккуратно держит ее за плечи, держит на небольшом расстоянии от себя. Дышит Гуччи и коньяком. Увязывает бессмысленные слова во фразы. - Думаю, тебе самое время лечь поспать. Завтра... завтра будет лучше. Так сказал какой-то мудрый чувак, он же не станет врать.  
\- Я думала, - хрипло говорит Лидия, - я тебе нравлюсь.

Ее заплаканные глаза, припухшие веки, слипшиеся ресницы, роняющие тени на оливковую зелень.  
Почему это так действует? Почему в тысячу раз хуже, чем если бы плакал сам? Как если бы, блять, резал себя.

\- Нравишься, - соглашается Стайлз, - но это не твой метод, Лидия. Найти, с кем трахнуться в грустный вечер. Это же не твое. Понимаешь?  
\- Откуда тебе знать?

Она права - неоткуда.   
Так Лидия Мартин выглядит в его воображении, из которого давно выкачали здравый смысл. Как ангел. Кинозвезда.  
Маленькая девочка, которая собирает свои фломастеры.  
Стайлз высвобождается из ее обнимающих рук, придерживает за плечи, ведет к кровати.

\- Давай ты ляжешь, а я посижу с тобой, если хочешь, пока не заснешь.

Это так по-идиотски - говорить подобное королеве Лидии. Говорить такое даже маленькой Лидии, которую кто-то толкнул. Которая плачет.  
Это не слезы жалости к себе. Это слезы гребаной ярости. Это ее «сделай мне больно - превращу твою жизнь в ад».  
Получи ласковую улыбку в качестве утешительного приза и, мразь, сгори.

По-идиотски - такое говорить, и Лидия ничего не отвечает, она снимает свое платье. Расстегивает бюстгальтер карамельного цвета, стоя лицом к нему, а Стайлз смотрит. Стоит и смотрит, забывая, что должен уже закрывать за собой дверь. Забывая, что его чувства слишком светлые, чтобы взять и спустить их в унитаз. Вместе с использованным гондоном.

Лидия стягивает свои карамельные трусики, переступает через них и подходит в пару бесшумных маленьких шагов, берется за язычок молнии на его толстовке.  
А он не уходит, не останавливает. Молча наблюдает и догорает, он - догорающий огрызок фитиля, у какого бывает одно будущее.

На следующий день не было ни поцелуев, ни слез, ни стонов, ни того, как она изгибалась, как богиня, как нимфа, у него в руках.  
Как шлюха.  
Не было ничего. Она красиво, идеально накрасилась, так что не было даже припухших век и синяков под глазами.

Через неделю она позвонила опять. И еще через одну. На протяжении лета, каждой душной недели, облитой грозовым дождем и высушенной замершим в зените солнцем.  
Всякий раз, когда ей нужна была эта маленькая помощь. Отвлечься. Развлечься. Прокричаться.  
Кто-нибудь, кто проследит, чтобы она ничего не натворила, не набрала номеров каких-нибудь бывших, а потом трахнет ее, приставив к стене.  
У нее выдалось отвратительное, кошмарное лето, маленькая помощь нужна была ей постоянно.

Стайлз точно не помнит, в какой месяц - в конце августа или начале сентября - он намешал столько разных таблеток, что провалялся в реанимации по соседству с бомжами, которых приканчивал алкогольный делирий, три дня к ряду. Не помнит, случайно или по своей воле. Лидия уехала, увезла все. Ей стало лучше. Намного лучше, она ехала в ЛА, ее там ждал университет, новые друзья и какой-нибудь молодой брокер, сын пожилого брокера, который осыпет ее бриллиантами и деньгами.

Стайлзу двадцать два, когда Лидия возвращает их. Все свои украденные, бесследно сворованные поцелуи.  
К этому моменту Стайлз уже приучил себя прятать свое сердце намного лучше, чем просто под рубашкой и ребрами. Он заталкивает его под тяжелые слои: его бывшие девушки, учеба в университете - Лига Плюща требует внимания не хуже, чем любая из подруг, помощь в расследованиях отца, помощь в миротворческих миссиях местного альфы, разнокалиберная помощь на любой вкус любым желающим; Стайлз заталкивает свое сердце под слой перспектив и еженедельных встреч с друзьями, веселой болтовни, футбольных матчей, тонной слов, вкусов, запахов и мимолетных чувств.  
Иногда он забывает, что у него вообще есть сердце.

Лидия выходит замуж. Гости заполнили участок от одного края до другого, у всех в руках бокалы, все беседуют, слушают музыку и танцуют.  
Как, впрочем, и люди, которых Лидия видела один раз в жизни, Стайлз тоже получил свое приглашение.

В горле печет от выпитого виски, но он абсолютно трезв. Случайно натыкаясь на собственное отражение в блестящих подносах и окнах, он не видит улыбки и всякий раз торопливо возвращает ее на свое сухое лицо. 

Они отсоединяются от гостей, приглашенных на мальчишник, и отходят под кроны высоченных плакучих ив.  
Разгар октября, и огромные ветви свисают вниз тяжелыми золотисто-янтарными плетьми, настолько изможденными, что их едва шевелит сильный ветер.  
Над головой - перевернутое рыжее море. Янтарное небо, освещенное отражением сотен фонарей. Освещенное закатывающимся солнцем.  
Волосы Лидии кажутся именно этим - жидким янтарем, локонами струящимся по плечам.  
Сегодня она выглядит уставшей и, думает Стайлз, наверняка выпила не одну таблетку от головной боли.  
Даже сегодня, как обычно, Лидия заслоняет солнце. Ей всегда хватает сил.

И, когда она вдруг скользит ладонями по его плечам, обнимая за шею, он почти ослеплен этим светом. Почти сожжен жаром, оказавшимся на расстоянии одного из украденных поцелуев.  
Только этот, новый, никто уже не заберет.

Ее губы - мягче, нежнее любых других. Ее кожа, ее янтарные локоны. Девочка, слишком идеальная, чтобы кому-то действительно достаться.  
Любит ли она своего жениха, или он просто нужен ей. Стайлз знает, он видит, как она смотрит, видит, как улыбается. Никто не заметил бы тут вранья, но Стайлз знает каждую из сотни ее фальшивых улыбок.  
То, как она улыбается Стайлзу в маленьком ветреном дворце из ивовых листьев, эта самая улыбка, которой она прикоснулась к его губам - это искренность.  
Это не королева Лидия Мартин.  
Это маленькая Лидия, идеальная девочка, и она говорит: «спасибо».  
Так она прощается, обнимая его и улыбаясь.

Стайлз говорит:

\- Выходи за меня. Я знаю тебя лучше, чем этот твой, как его.

Я лучше.  
Она моргает, улыбка растягивается в смех, негромкий - хрипловатые колокольчики.

\- Почему нет? Я тоже могу надеть галстук, - говорит Стайлз. Он смеется вместе с ней.

Они стоят, соприкасаясь лбами, он почти не видит ее глаз. Только мокрые дорожки на припудренных молочных щеках.  
В этот момент важнее всего - смеяться. Потому что, как только опустятся уголки улыбки, ивовый дворец превратится в склеп, где его удушит тупая тьма. Случится ишемический инфаркт. Темнота захлопнется над ним и проникнет под его ребра, под все многотонные слои, заберется в сердце, переполнит и подорвет изнутри.

\- Почему нет? - негромко повторяет Стайлз.

Лидия больше не улыбается. Она глотает слезы, давится и глотает их, и обнимает за шею, машинально, легко, нервно вплетая пальцы в волосы, как делала четыре года назад, сжимая, задыхаясь и подставляя шею под его губы, когда ей это было нужно, когда ей было все равно, в чьи плечи вцепиться. Их маленький ивовый замок уже наполовину сгнил.

\- Господи, зачем заставлять меня говорить это? Ты знаешь, почему, Стайлз. Я тебя не люблю.  
\- Ладно.  
\- И я выхожу замуж.

Стайлз отводит взгляд и усмехается.

\- Трудно не заметить.  
\- Не за тебя. Я никогда не выйду за тебя. Ты понимаешь?  
\- Само собой.

Улыбка слишком напоминает попытку вызвать судорогу у самого себя.  
Лидия убирает руки, оставляя на ветру одного, отворачивается, идет к гостям, приводит в порядок свое лицо.  
Стайлз думает, насколько странно это будет выглядеть, если он проведет остаток вечера, сидя на земле под ивой.

Он уходит, не приезжает на свадьбу, но присылает какую-то дурацкую открытку с текстом, набитым изданием, купленную на заправке, он ее даже не подписывает.  
Ведет себя, как малолетний придурок, чувствует себя, как человек с развороченной ребрами наружу грудью, которому говорят, что так не делается. На свадьбы друзей нужно приходить. Инфаркт - это не оправдание. Рак - не оправдание.  
Неважно, сколько раз ты спасал жизнь, отдавал последнее, был рядом, когда не было никого.  
Что ты, мать твою, за друг, если не явился на свадьбу?

Ты для того и нужен, приятель, для того, чтобы отдавать, отдавать и отдавать.  
Когда ты закончишься, у тебя останется последняя миссия: купить свадебный подарок.

Ему двадцать шесть, он работает на ФБР, после очередного пропахшего бумагами и железом дня он задергивает шторы своей спальни.  
Ему обещают повышение, если он продолжит горбатиться так, как делает это последние два года: за троих, некоторые считают, что бихевиористика держится на одном агенте. Босс говорит, что Стайлзу еще не отдали отдел только из-за возраста. Из-за того, что это выглядело бы смешно.

У него постоянно болит шея, к вечеру начинаются проблемы с мелкой моторикой, иногда на работе говорят: сходил бы ты к врачу, когда он в очередной раз проливает кофе мимо кружки. Иногда его мозги кипят в офисе так, что дома он не в состоянии думать вообще. Ни одна мысль не выходит связной. Обрывается на полуслове.

Пойти поесть, заказать... что? Надо снять чертову лампу, Скотт зовет на барбекю, барбекю за шесть сотен километров, что может быть круче, где мое пиво. Завесить окна.

В один из моментов «завесить окна» он застывает, сжимая слева и справа плотную ткань. Он смотрит во все глаза.  
Там, за окном, над вечерними городскими огнями раскинулось янтарное небо. Такого он не видел несколько лет. И предпочел бы не видеть никогда - хотя с трудом вспоминает, почему.

Звонит городской телефон, и Стайлз - знает, он знает. Понятия не имея, как.  
В первый год это происходило каждый день. Ему звонили коллеги. Звонили друзья. Звонил отец. Звонила Малия.  
Он каждый раз думал: «Я знаю, знаю, знаю, это ты. Это ты».  
И ни разу не оказался прав.

После очередного пропахшего печатной краской и формалином дня он снимает трубку, и негромкий, хрипловатый женский голос говорит ему:

\- Я почему-то ожидала, что трубку поднимет ребенок. Или девушка.

Хрипловатый женский голос, который спрашивает:

\- Они уже спят?

Этот голос улыбается.

Грудь стягивает холодом. Заледеневают стенки горла. Говорить физически трудно. Он прокашливается. Он может заговорить и не в такой ситуации. Он может заговорить, когда стоит в бетонной камере, опирается о железный стол обеими руками и смотрит в глаза парню, который зарезал и по кускам закатал на зиму собственного ребенка. Это было сегодня где-то между десятью утра и обеденным перерывом. Его голос звучал так же ровно, как и сейчас.

\- Что ж, вы не получите свой призовой блендер. Кто это?

Как будто он не знает.  
Как будто у него действительно есть жена и сын или дочь, которые спят, и которые настолько занимают его голову, наполняют его семейным счастьем - настолько, что ему удалось забыть.

Хрипловатый голос звучит уверенно и ровно, как будто она тоже отслужила за родину в какой-нибудь горячей точке:

\- Это Лидия Мартин, и да, мне стыдно беспокоить тебя, но было жизненно необходимо услышать, как ты просишь меня не скучать и перезвонить.

Иногда на автоответчик приходили пустые сообщения. Кто-то просто набирал и клал трубку.  
Стайлз молчит. Это не детоубийца звонит ему, все намного сложнее, он молчит действительно долго. Лидия говорит:

\- Я не ждала, что ты успеешь ответить. Привыкла, что не успеваешь.

Говорит:

\- Ляпнула про ребенка раньше, чем подумала. Мне же обязательно рассказали бы.

И еще:

\- Я не собиралась начинать разговор спустя столько лет. Ясно?

Стайлз молчит, и Лидия говорит уже в полный голос, она еще не кричит, но Стайлзу хочется отстраниться от динамика:

\- Давай поужинаем вместе, я в твоем городе. Я здесь по работе. Командировка. Я хочу поужинать с тобой. Ты можешь послать меня. Матом, если хочешь, Стайлз, пошли меня матом, только, прошу, скажи что-нибудь. Пожалуйста.

Стайлз еще раз прочищает горло. Хрипло откашливает немоту. Называет адрес кафе на соседней улице. Связно думать после работы не получается, никакой другой не приходит ему в голову. Он с трудом вспоминает даже этот.

Он кладет трубку и ложится в постель. Десять минут - все, на что его хватает, как будто вернулся подростковый СДВГ. Он сдергивает покрывало, встает и возвращается к окну, развешивает шторы. Чтобы его здесь замуровало в янтаре, как букашку, живьем.  
Уходит в кухню и закуривает.

Ему кажется, что всю жизнь он только и делает, что пытается залатать свое паршивое сердце, чтобы в какой-то момент просто взять и с размаху наступить ботинком.  
Этого стоит только одна вещь в мире.

Дверь кафе открывается, и Лидия Мартин заходит внутрь, заводя с собой свет, пролитый с неба. Солнечный запах. Она вся - с иголочки. Ничуть не изменилась. Люди провожают ее взглядом, когда она идет к его месту. Ноги в аккуратных плетеных туфельках цвета синий кобальт.

Шаг - и под подошвой растекается почти черная лужа.

След темно-красных капель ведет к столику, за которым сидит мужчина с пятном на рубашке, под пятном в груди - дыра размером с кулак.

Лидия улыбается ему одним из первых украденных поцелуев.

Стайлз снова улыбается ей в ответ.


End file.
